Wake up, Harry
by whippasnappa
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort, but was hit with a dark curse from Lucius and slips into a coma. Draco is a Veela and Harry is his mate. Draco won't let Harry die. Draco can't let Harry die, no matter what it takes. HarryxDraco.


Voldemort had finally been killed

Right! Firstly, I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't. So there.

Draco is OOC, I know. He is also a part-Veela. Yes, its one of those fanfiction, where Harry is his mate. But come on, who _hasn't _written a one? XD

Finally, last warning this is HarryxDraco! As in boyxboy yumminess! So, if you have a problem with that, just don't read it (Duh!)

* * *

Voldemort had finally been killed. The terror he spread with his death eaters and other followers had finally come to an end. Most of the death eaters had been either killed or very badly injured in the final battle. The other survivors had immediately gone into hiding, never to been seen again. The ministry said they were still looking, but with Voldemort gone, the death eaters no longer had a reason to carry on with their cruel ways. They were no longer deemed a threat. The battle had been planned thoroughly.

The order had collected as many members as they could and they were led into battle by Harry. Even Dumbledore himself had joined the fight. His reflexes weren't as fast as they used to be, but he was still a powerful wizard. When Harry killed Voldemort with the Avada Kedavra curse, most of the death eaters looked at their fallen master in shock before apparating away to safety, knowing they would be caught by ministry officials if they stayed around.

Only Bellatrix and Lucius stayed behind, dodging spells thrown by the order members who were still fit enough to fight. Lucius stopped defending himself from the barrage of oncoming spells and shouted something at Harry, intricately flourishing his wand. Ron's spell his Lucius and it sent the blonde skidding across the floor, slamming into the nearby wall. Bellatrix finally lost courage, and left with the other death eaters. Lucius's spell had hit its target too, however, and Harry fell.

It had been an extremely dark spell that had hit Harry. He had been rushed to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. The nurses had never seen anything like it before and they couldn't do anything to help Harry. They rushed around, trying to find a counter curse for the spell Harry had been hit with, but came up with nothing. Harry slipped into a coma, and there was no way to pull him back out. Hermione and Ron were devastated. Harry finally had his freedom from Voldemort, something he had wished for since he had first encountered Voldemort, and now he wasn't there to experience it. Lucius had cast the spell non-verbally, which made things even harder. Hermione had never read anything like it either.

They were losing hope rapidly and most of the order were too busy holding off reporters outside St. Mungo's to search for a cure for Harry. Hermione made herself feel better by burying herself in books in the vast hospital reference library. Ron simply cursed Lucius, loudly, causing Hermione to snap at him regularly. "Damn that slimy, bastard!" Ron hissed. Hermione shoved at book at him. "Just read through that." She said. Ron gaped.

"The whole book?" he asked, aghast. He eyed the thickness. He had probably never read so much in one go in his whole life. Hermione glared, which made Ron promptly open the book. "If you see anything that matches Harry's condition, tell me." She ordered. Ron nodded and buried his nose in the book.

After another hour, Ron's eyes were hurting considerably from reading the fine print. He put the book down. "It was a really dark curse, 'mione." He mumbled. "I don't think these books will have anything like it in here." He said. Hermione marked her place in the book with her finger and looked up. "I think we should go and talk to Dumbledore again. We could look in the restricted section in the school library. Perhaps Mrs. Pince knows a lot of the books in there because she has to keep track on them. She might be able to help." She said.

Ron swallowed and closed the book. "You know what the nurses said…we don't have that kind of time." He said quietly. The door creaked open. Hermione assumed it was just another nurse collecting an information book. She didn't bother looking up. Ron, however, did. "Y-You!" he snarled, leaping from his chair. Hermione was shocked. She couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy would dare to step into the hospital after what his father had done. "What do you want?" she asked, putting her hand into her pocket, ready to pull out her wand if she needed to. Draco's eyes were downcast. "Where…where is he?" Draco asked quietly.

Ron saw red; Malfoy was looking for Harry? "Like we'd tell you, ferret!" he snarled. His wand forgotten, Ron charged at the blonde. Hermione grabbed Ron and pulled him back. Firstly, Draco hadn't reached for his wand. Not even as Ron leapt forwards. Malfoy was as clever and cunning as his father; he must have a very good reason for appearing at the hospital. "Why are you here?" she asked, staring at him intently.

"To see Harry." He replied. "No one will tell me what room he's in." he admitted.

"Why the hell should we tell you, then?" Ron yelled. "I should kill you for what you father did to Harry!" he added, aiming his wand at Draco. Hermione pulled Ron's wand from his hand.

"There's been enough death, don't you think, Ron?" she said sadly. Hermione watched Draco's reaction as she dropped the subtle hint. She expected Draco to drop the quiet façade and jump for joy. He did the opposite. His grey eyes widened considerably. "Death?" he croaked. He stepped forward. "Please, is he okay?" he asked desperately. Ron grit his teeth.

"He's in a coma and he's dying quickly. Your father cursed him and we can't find a cure." She decided on the truth.

"Dying?" Draco repeated. "P-please, I have to see him," Draco pleaded.

"So you can finish him off?" Ron growled. "I don't think so! Get out!" he yelled. Draco's eyes were fixed on Hermione. He knew she would be the only one who would listen to him rationally. "Please?" he asked, handing her his wand, trying to make her understand he wasn't going to hurt Harry. "Fine. Follow me." She said. Draco thanked her.

When they reached Harry's room, Ron couldn't help but announce his outrage. "You can't be serious, 'mione!" he hissed. "He's always hated Harry! He was a death eater, he's a Malfoy, he's the _ferret_!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know who he is, Ronald." She said, gesturing towards the door for Malfoy. The blonde stopped as he reached it. There were two glass panes that allowed him to see inside. Harry was attached to various machines.

He looked frail and small in the bed and he was unusually pale. He froze. "If you so much as touch him, I'll kill you!" Ron promised. "I wont," Draco replied, his voice shaking. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. Ron pulled out his wand and made to follow Draco. Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't." she said.

"What if he has another wand hidden away?" Ron said.

"Ron, does he seriously look like he's going to hurt Harry?" she asked. Ron peered through the small glass window.

Draco was sitting in a nearby chair. As Draco moved his hand up, Ron jumped and reached for his wand. "Ron!" Hermione said sharply. Ron promptly dropped his wand. "What?" he grumbled, scooping up his wand.

"_Look _at him, Ron!" she snapped. Draco's movement was simply to place his hand over Harry's.

It was then Ron noticed that Draco was crying. "What's wrong with him?" Ron asked. "Why would he be upset like that? He hates Harry!" they both watched as Draco leaned closer and closer to Harry. Draco's lips were moving and it looked like he was whispering things to Harry. Ron stared at Hermione. "Do you think Malfoy is capable of wandless magic?" he asked worriedly as the blonde kept talking to Harry. "Ron!"

"Sorry, sorry." He mumbled. "I'll stop." He added.

"We need to get to the school library." She said. "I think we can leave Draco here."

"Since when has it been D-Dra-…not Malfoy?" Ron asked incredulously. Hermione shook her head and pulled Ron along with her. "They'll be fine." She assured him.

When they got back they both gaped at Draco. When they had left, the blonde had been leaning closer and closer to Harry. Now, Draco had actually got in the bed with Harry, and was draped all over the raven. "Hermione!" Ron shrieked. Hermione watched through the door as Draco nuzzled against Harry. She handed Ron the pile of books they had brought from Hogwarts' library. When Hermione walked in, Draco looked up, his eyes red-rimmed from crying. "Malfoy, I don't think you can be quite that close to him," she said gently. Draco shook his head.

"Their going to kill him…" he wailed sorrowfully, burying his face into Harry's neck. Hermione froze. What did that mean? "What?"

"They said…s-something about that machine." Draco mumbled. "They said h-he has no chance at all of recovery and their turning it off…" his last words came out as a whimper. "They can't!" she said, aghast. That machine was the only thing keeping Harry alive. They turned it off, and Harry would die. She stared at the floor. They would only do that if they were sure there was no chance of recovery. They had probably explained that to the blonde, but he looked too distraught to have listened properly. "We can't keep him alive forever, Draco. It wouldn't be fair on Harry." She reasoned. She sighed. "If the nurses are…well, they had to be sure before they decided." She added. Ron gently took her hand for support. She squeezed back. "Ron, we should get Dumbledore." She said quietly.

"Harry would want him here."

"We can leave him, 'mione. Not now." Ron said. Hermione and Ron then found out what Draco had been mumbling to Harry all along. "Harry, please, wake up." He whispered. Harry didn't move. Tears began making their way down Draco's face again. The blonde closed his eyes. "You have to w-wake up, Harry." He whispered. A nurse slipped into the room with a solemn look on her face. "Its time." She announced quietly. Draco's head shot up. "You're not giving him a chance!" Draco cried. "He's going to wake up…" he mumbled. "He has to," the nurse walked over to the apparatus.

She pulled out her wand and aimed it at the machine. "P-please, please d-don't…not yet," he pleaded. She hesitated before waving her wand and saying something quietly. "I've added another five minutes." She said. "Then it will shut down automatically. I can't give you any longer, I'm sorry." she added as Draco looked up at her pleadingly. "I could lose my job for this."

"Thank you." Hermione said from behind her. She knew how strict the hospital could be. Draco let his head rest gently back on Harry's chest. "Harry, you _have _to wake up now…" he whispered. "T-there's not m-much time," Draco glanced at the clock. Harry didn't have much time left at all.

Now a time had literally been set, it seemed more urgent. "Hermione," he said quietly. She was slightly shocked that Draco had addressed her by her first name. It was something he had never done before, but, then again, Malfoy wasn't acting like his normal self anyway. "Yes?" she replied softly.

"Tell Harry I love him." he mumbled, before placing a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. He lay back down beside Harry and mumbled something under his breath. Hermione recognised the wandless magic and jumped forward, her own wand out. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" she asked sternly. Malfoy didn't reply. He closed his eyes and relaxed against Harry shaking slightly.

Ron was about to pull Draco out of the bed when a flash of blue light filled the room. The flash had come and gone so fast heroine wondered if she had imagined it. The machine beside Harry made a short beeping noise, before turning off. When Harry opened his eyes, Hermione and Ron where shocked. They stared at Harry disbelief. "Harry!" Hermione gasped, rushing forward. Harry blinked, the lights bright in his eyes. He then noticed Draco sprawled across his chest. "What?" he sat up as quickly as he could, pushing the blonde away. "What's going on?" he asked, eyeing Malfoy. "What's he doing here?"

Hermione looked at Draco worriedly. He hadn't moved at all since Harry had woken up. "Ron!" she called, panicking. "He's not breathing, we have to get someone!" she said hurriedly. "Like who?" Ron asked. Hermione flailed her arms.

"Anyone! The first nurse you see!" she explained. Ron ran out of the room. Harry edged away from Draco. "What the hell is going on?" Harry asked, apparently bewildered. A nurse rushed in, followed by Ron. She levitated Draco from the room and out of the door. "Harry, Lucius Malfoy hit you with a curse when you killed Voldemort." She explained.

"Then you went to sleep and you would wake up and Malfoy came here and he was crying and stuff, mate." Ron added. Hermione glared at Ron.

"He loves you, Harry." Hermione said gently. Both Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"H-hermoine, this is Malfoy were talking about here." Harry spluttered out.

"Ronald!" she said sharply. He stopped laughing as soon as he heard the tone of her voice. "You saw how he reacted. And what he said." she said.

"Its still Malfoy, though." Ron argued.

"I'm going to see if he is alright." She said. "I don't know what he did, but he saved Harry." She added. Ron gaped.

"What? Malfoy? Save Harry?"

"So you thought it was a convenient coincidence that Draco cast a spell on Harry, and now Harry's perfectly fine and he's not?" he asked. Ron shrugged. "Harry, I'm so glad your okay." Hermione said. Harry nodded, in thought.

"I want to see Malfoy." He said. "He has some explaining to do."

"Harry, you shouldn't be getting up!" Hermione said quickly. Harry ignored her and slipped out of the bed, cringing when he noticed he was wearing one of those terrible hospital gowns. His first few steps were a little shaky, and Hermione was insistent he got back in the bed. Once again he ignored her instructions and walked to the door. "Come on, you need to show me where he is."

"I don't know myself. We'll have to ask someone."

When they finally found Draco he wasn't conscious to ask any questions. It was then, finally, the nurses noticed that Harry was about, awake, and walking. Hermione explained what Malfoy had done. Harry sat beside Draco. Something clicked in Hermione's brain. The last thing Draco had done before all this happened… "Harry! You need to kiss him!" she exclaimed. Harry gawped at her.

"You want me to _kiss _Malfoy?" he asked incredulously.

"It's the only thing I can think of," she reasoned. "He kissed you before all this happened." She said. Harry pulled a disgusted face

"You let him?" he asked them both.

"We couldn't stop him, mate." Ron said in an apologetic voice. "He was crying all over you and the next thing we know he…erm. Well, yeah."

"Why the hell would _Malfoy _be crying?" he asked incredulously.

"It was because he thought you were dying." Hermione replied. "Like I already told you, Draco loves you." She said. "Try kissing him, Harry."

"No. Way." He said flatly.

There was no way here would ever kiss Malfoy. He was his enemy, not the mention the fact that he was a guy. "So you want to be responsible for his death?" Hermione asked. Harry stared at Malfoy.

"I can save him with a kiss? How lame is that?" he asked. "Its like…sleeping beauty." He groaned, remembering the fairy tale Dudley used to watch all the time. Dudley was adamant he'd never watched it though. "Sleeping beauty?" Ron spluttered. "Malfoy is not beautiful. He's a ferret." Ron announced. Hermione shook her head. Being Muggle-born, she knew the fairy tale too. Ron was the only one who couldn't understand. "Harry,"

"Hermione!" Harry cut in. "if you want Malfoy to be kissed so badly, just do it yourself." He grumbled.

"It has to be you." She said. "I would have thought that would be obvious. He saved you." Hermione explained. Harry knew, by the look on her face, that he wasn't getting out of it. He edged towards Malfoy nervously and kissed him on the lips, moving away as quickly as possible afterward, wiping his mouth. Draco's eyes fluttered open and Harry couldn't help but think of that corny Muggle fairytale again. The first thing Draco saw was Harry and he couldn't help but smile. "Harry, you're okay." He said happily.

Harry moved away nervously.

"Look…Malfoy, I appreciate what you did." He muttered. Harry's stomach made a strange flipping sensation when Draco smiled again. Hermione moved forward, interested in how Draco had saved Harry. "What did you do?" she asked. "What spell did you cast? How long have you been able to do wandless magic?" she fired off question and question. "I wasn't exactly wandless magic. I have a little Veela blood in me, so when Harry…well…" he trailed off. Hermione couldn't believe she hadn't seen if before. In care of magical creatures, Hagrid hadn't covered Veela. In fact, Hagrid only really taught them about creatures that he could show them. They were usually dangerous, like the blast-ended skrewts. She then set herself the task of researching all the creatures Hagrid hadn't covered in his lessons; she wanted to pass the exam with as many marks as possible.

Veela had been something she had covered in detail; Hermione's outlook was that it was better to know it all than just a little. You could never tell what could be in the exam! "Oh," she said softly. She stared at Draco sympathetically. "Harry's you soulmate, isn't he?" she added in almost a whispered. Draco nodded slowly, his eyes fixed on the bed. Even when a person had a little Veela blood in them they could still end up having a soulmate. The way Malfoy reacted all made sense to hermoine now and even if Draco wasn't a pure Veela, they could still do some powerful magic when it came to the welfare of their mate.

Harry forced himself to look away from Draco's lips. "Soulmates? That's impossible. Its me and _Malfoy_." He said. Hermione took a deep breath. She had told Harry that Draco loved him _twice _and Harry still didn't seem to get it. If Harry actually rejected Malfoy…things would probably get difficult. "I think we should leave you two alone. To talk." Hermione said. Ron didn't move; his brain had stopped working as soon as he had heard the word soulmate mentioned in the same sentence as Harry and Draco. "Come on, Ronald!" she huffed, dragging him out of the room. It was more than a little awkward as soon as the others had left. Harry cleared his throat. "So, what does this mean?" he asked.

"It means nothing." Draco said miserably.

"Yes, but, Hermione said we needed to talk. I don't know what it means to be your soulmate. You need to tell me."

"I already said, Potter. It means nothing." Draco said, a little edgy.

"So now I'm Potter? A minute ago I was the love of your life." Harry said a little angrily, wondering why Malfoy was acting like his normal self again. "Look, Harry, you don't love me. I know that. And even if you can't, I can feel the bond between us. The longer you stay, the more its going to hurt when you eventually leave." He explained. "Who says I'll eventually leave?" Harry asked.

"You don't love me Harry. You can't stay with me just because of this bond. Just leave." He said. Harry was quite surprised it was as easy as that.

"You sure that's alright? Don't Veela get all pissy and throw fire balls or something?" he asked nervously, remembering what he had read in a book once. Hermione had shoved it under his nose, yelling something about revision for exams.

There hadn't been anything on Veela in the exam anyway, which was lucky, as Harry barley skim-read one page before changing it for a more interesting read; Quidditch Through the Ages. He interchanged the covers between the books and made it look like he was truly engrossed in the magical creatures book, when he was really enjoying reading about new tactics that he could try out on the pitch. Draco shook his head. "I'm not a full Veela so I don't even know if I could do that. Its fine." He mumbled, forcing himself to look nonchalant.

Harry nodded. Before things got even more difficult, Harry walked out. Hermione was waiting expectantly. "Well?" she asked hopefully.

"Lets go home. I feel completely fine. I'm sure the nurses will let me out as soon as they realise that I feel better." Harry announced. "We still have to celebrate Voldemort's death, don't we?" he added happily. For the first time Harry could fully concentrate on the fact that the plague of his life had finally gone.

He could look to the future and make plans that didn't contain, 'if Voldemort hasn't killed me by then.' "You're just…leaving him in there?" she asked, aghast. Harry shrugged.

"He said it would be fine." He said. Hermoine mentally slapped her hand against her forehead. Now they had kissed, technically twice, their bond would be sealed, even if Harry hadn't accepted it. After reading the whole book (twice) on Veela, Hermione knew just how much it would be killing Draco to watch Harry walk away like that. She couldn't help but admire the blonde for telling Harry it would be fine to leave; it was a complete lie, to save Harry any more trouble.

But it wasn't fair on Draco. "Harry, go back in." she said softly.

"But he said-"

"Just do it." she said, a little more firmly. Harry sighed and agreed. He pushed open the door. As soon as the door opened, Harry's magic flooded in. Harry was a powerful wizard and subconsciously released power. That was probably why Draco's Veela side had chosen Harry as a suitable mate. Harry eyed the bed. Draco was curled up in a shaking bundle. He rushed over. "You okay?" he asked worriedly, poking the bundle. Draco's head popped out. "Harry?" he asked weakly.

"You said you'd be fine." Harry said, his voice sounding almost accusatory. Draco moved as close as he could to Harry.

"Why would you lie?" he asked.

"Because I don't want you to be stuck with me." Draco said. "I know you, Harry, you'll feel guilty for leaving if you knew…just how much I needed you."

"You really should have said." Harry muttered. He placed his hand under Draco's chin and tilted the blonde's head up. He felt Draco relax a little against his hand and the blonde's pupils were dilated. Harry couldn't help at that moment to notice how utterly _perfect _Draco was.

Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed Draco. The blonde didn't hesitate to kiss back, pushing himself as close to Harry as possible. When they finally pulled apart, Draco looked up at Harry. "Do you like me, then?" he asked.

"I don't know." Harry replied truthfully. "But this feels nice," he added, kissing Draco again. The blonde sighed happily as he felt Harry's magic surround him. It was like a warm, protective cocoon. "Harry…I love you," Draco admitted. It felt really strange hearing Draco say that outright. Harry felt guilty. If he told Draco he loved him back, he would by lying.

He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, trying to think of the best answer. "Its alright, Harry, I know you don't feel the same way. But maybe…you might in time?" he asked hopefully. Finding the perfect answer, Harry kissed him again. Draco moaned loudly. Hermione and Ron chose that moment to walk into the room. They both were shocked to find Harry and Draco kissing enthusiastically. "Harry!" Ron shouted. The raven looked up. "I think he's using those Veela powers on you! Remember the Quidditch World Cup?" Ron explained. "He's not doing anything. I've always been obsessed with Draco, haven't it?" he asked them both.

Hermione nodded immediately. At Hogwarts there was never a day that passed without Harry saying something about Malfoy. Sometimes he wouldn't even insult the blonde; he simply mused about if Draco would take the dark mark if he were offered it. And how Draco would react it he offered safety like Dumbledore had before and as much as Harry denied it, Hermione knew Harry used his invisibility cloak to stalk Draco all over the castle at night.

"You were obsessed with me?" Draco asked, smirking a little. Harry nodded.

"Who wouldn't be? You've always intrigued me, Draco." he admitted. Draco beamed. "Lets get out of here." Harry said. "Will you be able to stand?" he asked Draco. The blonde nodded. He climbed out of the bed and stood up. His first few steps were a little shaky. "I could carry you, if you want." Harry offered. Draco blushed. As much as he would like that, he didn't think the nurses would let him out of the hospital if he had to be carried out.

After much debate, they were allowed to leave St. Mungo's. they moved to the floo station. They simply couldn't walk out the front way; Harry would be mauled by reports and well-wishers. Harry took Draco by the hand and pulled him through the floo. Harry had been living at Grimmauld place. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Remus and Mrs. Weasley had spent a long time cleaning the place to make it habitable. With his vast amounts of money, decorating hadn't been a problem for Harry. He bought new furniture and replaced the old, moth-eaten chairs. Unfortunately, the one thing he hadn't been able to change, was the portrait of Mrs. Black. She still screeched her usual insults to anyone who tried to pass. The rest of the Weasley's were waiting, sitting in the new comfortable furniture. They all looked really gloomy. Harry cleared his throat. "Hey," he said, breaking the silence.

They all looked up in shock.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled happily, running over to him and hugging him tightly. "We would have visited you in the hospital, but we couldn't get in. they wouldn't let all of us see him at once." She said. Harry noticed that Draco had started breathing a little heavier, his eyes fixed on the warm embrace Harry was currently in. "I've missed you so much," Ginny said. As Harry heard Draco's breath hitch, he decided now would be the perfect time to gently push Ginny away. He could _feel _the jealousy pouring off Draco in waves. "Welcome home, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried. She paused, as though noticing Harry for the first time.

"You're awfully skinny, Harry. But don't worry, pet! We'll fix you up in no time!" she said. Harry couldn't help but smile; some things never changed. She rushed into the kitchen, hiding her tears of relief behind a handkerchief. "Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley was the only one who seemed to notice the blonde who was stood slightly behind Harry. Harry laughed nervously. "Oh, yes. Draco is…well, he…erm," what the hell was he supposed to say? Explaining everything would take too long. Could he tell them that Draco loved him? How would they react? Ginny had always expected their relationship to start once again as soon as the war was over.

"Draco is a Veela. And I'm his mate. So he's going to be staying here with me." He announced.

"What?" Ginny spluttered. "That makes no sense. Veela are supposed to be female."

"Not all the time," Hermione interjected. She shook her head. Assuming all Veela were female was a common mistake. She made a mental note to give Ginny the book on Veela; at Hogwarts, you could only check out a book for a certain length of time. To make sure she had the book at hand, Hermione had purchased the book herself, insistent it would help with the exam. Harry eyed Ginny nervously. He had said that Ginny was welcome to stay at Grimmauld place along with Hermione and Ron.

The place was big enough, and Harry was glad for the company. But now…he knew how jealous Ginny could be and by the looks of things Draco wasn't going to be any different. Ginny had been in love with him even _before _they had met and Draco was his soulmate, so sparks were probably going to fly with them both living here.

Then again, Harry didn't want to seem rude. It would be cruel to simply tell Ginny to leave; this had become her home. Harry was also proud that he had given Mr. And Mrs. Weasley the house to themselves. They had the privacy they wanted and they, like the others, had been told they were welcome anytime.

Much to Harry's delight, Mrs. Weasley came often and cooked dinner. She had always been the most amazing cook. With Mr. Weasley at work for most of the day, she was more than happy to spend her time doing something productive. Right on cue, she called from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon, dears!"

By now, Draco was glaring at Ginny. "Harry, can I talk to you a minute?" she asked. Harry agreed. "I'll be back in a minute. Hermione, could you show Draco to…a room. You can pick whichever one you want." Harry told the blonde. Hermione led Draco upstairs quickly. Mr. Weasley took the hint and went into the kitchen with Molly, whistling as he walked.

When they were finally alone, Ginny spoke. "When are we going to tell everyone?" she asked with a smile.

"What?" Harry asked, completely nonplussed. Ginny moved closer to Harry and took him by the hand. "We can tell everyone were back together." She said. As Harry felt Ginny touch him, he felt a sudden jolt. It wasn't a good one. All he could think about was Draco. "I can't," he said pulling away. "It wouldn't be fair on Draco." he said.

"But you said the reason we broke up was because you didn't want me to get involved with Voldemort! You said it was because I was too important to lose. Now Voldemort is gone, we can be together." She said.

Harry was surprised how quickly people had taken to using Voldemort's real name now he had been killed. Harry supposed it was because there was no longer any fear. There were a few people left though, who still, after all this time didn't dare utter the name. "That's true," Harry told her. "But now Draco needs me. We've bonded." He explained. "Bonded?" Ginny asked worriedly. "You've _slept _with him?"

"No. We just kissed." Harry assured her.

"So I hope you can understand why we can't be together." He said.

"But I love you!" Ginny insisted. Harry couldn't believe how different it was hearing those words compared to Draco. When the blonde had said it, Harry had felt happy. But hearing it from Ginny…it didn't mean much. "I know. I love you too, just not in the way I used to." He said. "Like I love Ron and Hermione." He added, trying to get his point across.

"I wont give up on you, Harry." She said firmly. "I wont let him take you away from me." She said, before marching out of the room. Harry sighed; that's exactly what he had been afraid of.

It seemed Draco had chosen a room. As soon as he had seen a flash of red, Draco had jumped into that room. It was obviously Harry's. As much as Hermione tried to persuade Draco to choose another room, the blonde simply said Harry had told him he could pick whichever one he wanted. Harry walked in. "Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked, sensing her stress. She pointed to Draco, who was now sprawled across Harry's bed. "He thinks he can take over your room." She grumbled. Draco sat up. "I don't want to take over." He protested. "I want to share."

"But there's plenty of rooms." Ron said. "This place is huge."

"But I want to be with Harry," Draco said, pouting a little. Harry blushed.

Eventually, they managed to get Draco into a room of his own. Dinner had been awkward. Ginny and Draco had been glaring at each other angrily throughout the whole meal. Harry finished his dinner in silence, wedged between Draco and Ginny. The others were listening to Ron, who was animatedly explaining how Harry had finally killed Voldemort. With a darker expression on his face, he then told of how Lucius snuck behind Harry and hit him with a curse.

Harry could tell the talk about his father was making Draco uncomfortable so he changed the subject quickly. He began a conversation on something he knew Mr. Weasley would take to immediately. "Ah, I see!" he exclaimed. "You plug it in. and the elcktridity comes out!" Harry knew he would probably be forced to stay for hours while he explained the full workings of a television, but at least Draco would be more comfortable.

That night Harry had been worn out from telling Mr. Weasley everything he had wanted to know. He had walked past Ginny as quickly as possible; he wasn't in the mood for her at the moment. He closed his door and collapsed on his bed with a sigh, feeling the muscles in his legs and back stretching out contentedly. He knew he would have to deal with Ginny at some point; it wasn't fair for her to have this false hope she seemed to have latched onto. He picked up the book on Veela that Hermione must have placed in his room so he could read more about Draco.

Pushing down the urge to, once again, swap it for a Quidditch book, Harry began reading. The more he knew about Draco's situation, the more he could help. He noticed one of the corners of the book was folded over. It was completely unlike Hermione to do that to a book; she had always yelled at Ron for doing it, complaining that he was defacing the book. But then again, it was Hermione's book. No one else would have any reason to read it. He flipped through the paged until he reached the folded corner. He uncreased it and pushed it down until it resumed its former shape. He read the title. 'Rejection and the consequences'

Harry frowned as he began reading. He already knew how utterly miserable Draco would be without him, but he had no idea that things would be so…serious. He cringed as he read further, until eventually he stopped with shock as his eyes landed on the word 'death'. Why the hell would Hermione have marked this page? He thought furiously. There was no need to make him feel even guiltier than he already did. He closed the book with a snap and put it back on the table beside the bed, making a mental note to speak with Hermione in the morning.

When Harry heard his door creak open, he was really worried it would be Ginny. To his relief, it wasn't. Draco was stood in the doorway, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Wassamatter?" Harry slurred, only just waking up. Draco looked down. Harry noticed he was trembling slightly. "You okay?" Harry asked worriedly. "Has Ginny said something?" he asked. Draco shook his head, moving a little bit further into the room. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Draco asked desperately. Harry made a noise that was something between a cough and a squeak.

"Y-y-you…w-what?" he spluttered. "I didn't mean it like that," Draco said. "Can I just stay here?" he asked. Harry paused. So Draco was serious about sharing a room. "Why?" Harry asked.

"Its…the bond. I need to be close to you." Draco admitted. The word death once again snuck into Harry's mind. If he rejected Draco's love, he could cause Draco's death. "Sure." Harry said, even though he wasn't feeling that confident. Draco practically flew into the bed and curled up beside Harry.

"Thanks," he mumbled. Throughout the night, Harry noticed Draco was gradually getting closer and closer. Eventually, Draco mustered up the courage to hesitantly place his head on Harry's chest. Another few minutes passed, and Harry still pretended to be asleep. Draco slipped his leg between Harry's and sighed contentedly. Harry decided it wasn't so bad after all; it was nice to feel the warmth of someone else. He gradually fell into a peaceful sleep, lulled by Draco's steady breathing.

Harry was waiting for Draco to wake up. He didn't want to push Draco away; it might hurt the blonde's feelings. But he knew it would be really awkward if they both woke up that way. Harry was wrong. Draco didn't find it awkward in the slightest. When he woke up, he smiled and looked up at Harry happily. "Good morning." He muttered huskily. "I think we should get up before anyone-"

"He's gone!" a voice cried, bursting into Harry's room. Ron stopped. "Bloody hell!"

Draco sat up, the covers pooling at his waist. "I'm not gone. I'm right here." He said.

"I told you so!" Hermione called from the hall. Ron couldn't help but noticed that both Harry and Draco were wearing hardly anything. Muttering apologies, he fled from the room.

It seemed word had travelled through the house and had reached Ginny. She stabbed her cornflakes viciously. Draco sent her a victory smirk and reached for Harry's hand, not even disgusting his movement. Harry simply presumed it was the Veela in Draco needing more contact, so he didn't pull away. Harry suddenly remembered something. "Oh, yes, Hermione. I found the book you left." He said, knowing she would catch on. To Harry's surprise, Hermione looked confused. "I didn't leave you a book." She said. "The book about Veela." Harry explained. Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Oh, I gave that to Ginny." She said, before tucking back into her breakfast. Harry's eyes fell on Ginny.

"Why?" he asked simply. She shrugged.

"I just wanted you to know what you were getting yourself into." She said.

"What's going on?" Draco asked. Hearing the word Veela, he assumed it was something to do with him. "That was cruel, Ginny. I know what I'm doing." he said. Draco frowned. "What is going on?" he asked a little louder this time. Hermione was watching them intently.

Ron was oblivious, filling his face with as much food as he could reach. Mr. Weasley was at work, and Mrs. Weasley was still in the kitchen, cooking, even though Ron was probably the only one who would eat any more. "I know that it could really hurt you if I rejected you. That's why you're here, Draco." Harry said. "I understand it's not your fault." He added. He stared at Ginny. "I don't need reminders." He added. Ginny apologized, though Draco knew she didn't mean it.

Things heated up between Draco and Ginny as the days passed. Draco had appeared at Harry's door, night after night. Eventually, Draco didn't bother going to a separate room and moved into Harry's. Then, Ginny walked in on Harry and Draco kissing. That didn't sit well with her. She stormed out and refused to speak with Harry for the rest of the day. She had already planned her revenge, and all she needed was to get Draco on his own. That was easy. Mr. Weasley often ambushed Harry; insistent he taught him more about Muggle appliances and how they worked.

When he had come home with a torch, Harry had been talking for hours. "Its not magic, Mr. Weasley," Harry explained, slightly exasperated. "It's a _batter_y." He said. Mr. Weasley nodded enthusiastically. "Oh. The magic's run out." Mr. Weasley said, flicking the switch on the torch. Harry mentally groaned. "That's because I took the battery out…" he waved the small battery at Mr. Weasley. Ginny took her chance and slipped upstairs; she knew Draco would be waiting for Harry.

"What do you want?" the blonde asked coldly as she stepped into the room. "Harry's not here." He said.

"I know." Ginny replied. "So…how long are you going to do this to Harry?" she asked. "Do what?" Draco asked.

"Hurt him." she replied. Draco frowned.

"I'm not hurting Harry!" he protested. "I would never do that!"

"Not directly, maybe. But indirectly…" she trailed off suggestively.

"I'm not listening to your crap." He hissed. "Your just jealous because I have Harry and you don't." he said. Ginny smirked widely.

"Oh, you think you have Harry?" she placed a finger against her lips thoughtfully. "No, your right. I suppose you do, in a way. But only by force. Harry was with me because he _loved _me. He's with you…because he feels obliged." Ginny said.

"No, Harry said-"

"Harry wants to help people. You _know _how kind Harry is. Your simply taking advantage of that. Harry told me; several times, how much he loved me. Has he ever said that to you?" she asked cruelly. Draco looked away. "He's not even gay." She added. "So its not like he could even _force _himself to love you." She pulled something from her pocket. "Harry proposed to me before he killed Voldemort." She said, holding out the ring.

"He was in love with me and you ruined his chance for happiness." She snapped. Draco swallowed. The thought of hurting his mate was overwhelming. He felt sick. "And haven't you noticed how tired Harry has been recently?" she said. "That's because he can't sleep with you _draped _all over him. He complains to me all the time how disgusting it makes him feel." She lied. Draco's breathing was getting a little heavier. "He didn't…he didn't say that." He mumbled.

"He did." Ginny spat. Draco closed his eyes tightly, forcing away the oncoming tears. "Please, please…tell me he didn't say that…" he mumbled.

Ginny hesitated. She didn't know Draco would react like this. But she couldn't back out now; Harry was almost within her reach. "Just face it, the more your around, the more your going to hurt him." she said. Draco silently reached for one of Harry's pillows before slinking out of the room.

It seemed Draco had locked himself in his first room. Harry, Hermione and even Ron all tried calling him out, but they got no reply. The also didn't want to invade his privacy; Draco had locked the door with a spell and even though any one of them were capable of unlocking it, it showed that Draco didn't want anyone else in there. "Do you think…he's alright?" Harry asked worriedly. They hadn't heard a peep from the room. Harry could feel a strange sensation that he knew had something to do with the bond he had with Draco. "Perhaps he just wants to be alone." Hermione suggested.

Harry decided he would give Draco one more hour before he simply blasted the door open. Ginny snuck back upstairs. She unlocked the door with a handy spell she had learned from Fred and George. Draco was curled up on the bed, his face buried in the pillow he had taken from Harry's bed. "Malfoy?" she asked. The blonde lifted his head. "I don't want to hear any more." He said weakly, tear tracks were visible on his face. "No…I wanted to apologize." She said slowly.

Draco shook his head, more tears slipping down his face. "I appreciate you telling me. I wouldn't have wanted to carry on making Harry miserable." He said. "B-besides…you love him, don't you? And he loves you…and as long as Harry's happy…" he trailed off. Ginny decided perhaps things weren't as bad as they first seemed. "So, you can get over him?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll have to." He said. "I won't hurt Harry." He promised. Draco felt like he was ripping apart. Ginny nodded. Her plan had worked; Harry was all hers! She bounded back downstairs with new enthusiasm.

Harry was just standing up. He made his way to the stairs. "Where are you going?" she asked worriedly. "To check on Draco, remember? I said I would give him an hour before I-"

"He's fine." Ginny interjected. "I just talked to him. He said he's got a terrible headache and he just wants to be alone until it passes." She lied. Harry nodded.

"So that's why. I'll tell the others." He said, going back down the stairs.

That night, Harry was worried when Draco didn't come to his room during the night. He decided that he would definitely check up on the blonde himself in the morning. After breakfast and when Draco didn't turn up Harry filled a plate with toast and took it upstairs. He knocked on the door. "Draco?" he called. Getting no answer, he decided to go in anyway; Draco was probably desperate for contact. He unlocked the door with his wand and slipped inside. Draco felt Harry's magic flood the room. His Veela side was pleading to just run over to Harry and collapse against him. As Harry came closer, Draco forced himself to sit up.

"Stay away, Harry." He mumbled. Harry almost dropped the toast. "What?"

"I know what I've been doing to you!" Draco yelled. "I wont hurt you…its not fair. And don't come any closer!" he added as Harry took another step.

"Draco…what's going on?" Harry asked. As he moved forward, Draco shrank back.

"Don't." he mumbled. As Harry moved closer, Draco began to fidget. Harry was making it so much harder. Eventually Draco just threw himself at Harry. "I'm sorry," he cried against Harry's shoulder.

"I know I'm hurting you…and I know I'm being selfish but I need this." He gripped Harry desperately.

"What do you mean, hurting me?" Harry asked. "I never said that!" he said.

"You don't love me…you love Ginny." He wailed. Harry silenced him with a kiss. He pushed Draco down onto the bed. Harry smiled as he watched Draco melt beneath him. "I'll prove to you that I don't love Ginny, and that you're not hurting me."

When Draco woke up, he was positively glowing. He couldn't believe Harry actually had sex with him. It was the ultimate part of bonding and Draco was feeling extremely happy. Draco had explained everything Ginny had said. Harry made sure he corrected Draco on everything. He made sure he would be talking with Ginny later. He knew how distraught Draco had been and when Draco had explained that he had taken Harry's pillow because it smelled like him, Harry thought he was unbelievably adorable.

"I love you." Draco said happily. Harry was having an inner battle. He knew how much Draco needed it right now after everything Ginny had said. "I…I love you too, Draco." he replied. The blonde hadn't expected an answer. He shot up.

"Do you mean that?" he asked quickly. Harry nodded. Draco hugged him tightly. Harry felt wetness dripping down his neck. "Are you crying?" Harry asked gently.

"No." Draco lied, his voice muffled. Harry smiled and pressed a kiss against Draco's shoulder blade. "You don't know how much that means to me, Harry." Draco mumbled.

"I think I do. Now, shall we tell Ginny?" Harry asked with a smirk.

* * *

A/n: My first HarryxDraco!

Review! Oh, come on! You know you want to!

Whippasnappa.


End file.
